Um bruxo em minha vida!
by Cristin X
Summary: Draco é um médico trouxa e ao tirar férias em uma cidade ao sul da França, encontra alguém muito especial precisando de ajuda. - Finalmente o capítulo final! SLASH
1. Capítulo 1

Desconsiderem a família Malfoy na saga de HP... tudo aconteceu sem que os dois tivessem a chance de se conhecer.

Draco é um médico trouxa, de uma família riquíssima – não consigo imaginá-lo pobre... kakakakaka!

Ele tem 27 e Harryzito tem 20... ;)

_Obs.: As frases em itálico são pensamentos ok?_

################## ####################### #################

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- Por Deus mãe... já disse que estou bem... sim... não... não vou para casa... talvez 15 dias ou mais... NÃO... eu preciso de férias!

- Compostura dragão!

- Ok... Sinto muito, mas a senhora sabe que não paro há anos, demorei séculos para organizar o cronograma do hospital.

- Mas por que não vem para casa? Aqui teria todo conforto e...

- Mãe, apesar de estar de férias, eu preciso continuar meus estudos... é uma forma para me concentrar nas novas intervenções cirúrgicas...

- Essa casa pelo menos está habitável?

"Por que resolvi ligar logo agora?"

- Sim mãe, um funcionário foi lá e deixou tudo organizado e...

################## ####################### #################

Era sempre assim, embora adulto e médico respeitado pela comunidade, Narcisa sempre precisava ter o controle da vida de todos da família. Apesar da sua intransigência, Draco conseguira convencê-la de que a casa de verão que ficava em uma cidadezinha afastada, no sul da França, estava em bom estado, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém morando lá há mais de 5 anos.

Sinceramente... porque ter um lugar se ele não vai ser usado? Isso Draco não entendia.

Precisava ficar sozinho... repensar sobre alguns valores, rever suas prioridades... ele queria ajudar as pessoas, era por isso que escolhera a medicina mas, durante o percurso, sua mãe o convencera a se especializar em estética. Era um dos médicos mais jovens a conquistar uma clientela que ia de socialites e modelos, a esposas de presidentes.

Só de pensar qual era o seu sonho... e no que estava envolvido atualmente... sentia o sangue ferver!

Isso sem contar é claro, na sua vida amorosa... se é que poderia chamar assim... seria melhor vida "odiosa"... seu último namorado... bem, só queria ser visto ao lado de uma personalidade para ascender profissionalmente... Lucas... tantas trapaças e enganos...

Mas tudo já estava decidido, com algumas ligações a casa de campo estava limpa e com provisões para os próximos 30 dias, claro que Narcisa teria um ataque se soubesse dos verdadeiros planos do filho: 30 dias sem festas, entrevistas, reuniões...

Infelizmente não poderia aproveitar os passeios nas margens do rio Lot, um de seus passatempos preferidos quando ia a Cahors... estava chegando a época de inverno, chovia incessantemente e a temperatura caia dia-a-dia.

Olhando ao redor, depois de horas dirigindo, percebeu que já chegava perto da cidade, mais um pouco e estaria longe da civilização.

- Ei Husty! Que tal esticar as patas? Vamos garota!

Draco sempre viajava com uma companheira indispensável, uma linda cachorra de pelos brancos, um pequeno mimo que ganhara de um antigo admirador há 4 anos, era da raça pastor suíço... e por onde eles passavam, todos paravam para ver como ela era inteligente e esperta.

Desceram nas redondezas da cidade de Cahors, não queria ir ao centro, parou apenas para confirmar com o caseiro se tudo estava organizado. Parou diante de uma casa, de aparência muito antiga, arquitetura do século passado, uma coisa linda – pelo menos na opinião do jovem – para ser admirada diariamente.

- Olá... alguém em casa?

- Senhor Draco... que prazer revê-lo... venha... entre um pouco.

- Acho que não vai dar, já está escurecendo e até chegar em casa.

- Não! O senhor não pode ir para lá!

- Por que não? A casa não está limpa e pronta para ser usada?

- Sim ... claro... mas está chovendo muito...

- Ora Sr. Croise, não se preocupe... tudo o que eu quero é distância de tudo... e de todos, vou ficar lá o tempo todo, não pretendo vir à cidade.

- Mas e se acontecer alguma coisa?

- Nada vai acontecer dentro de casa homem! E fora dela, a Husty me protege! Não é garota?

Ao ouvir seu nome, uma linda cadela se aproxima com o rabo abanando, como se estivesse compreendendo a conversa.

Mesmo contrariado, o caseiro entrega as chaves a Draco, insistindo para que desistisse da ideia, coisa que o jovem se recusou a ouvir.

- Então... lhe vejo no final do mês... por favor – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do Sr. Croise – NÃO QUERO SER INCOMODADO! Em hipótese alguma... o senhor está me entendendo?

- Sim... sim... senhor, pode ficar tranquilo com relação a isso.

- Ótimo!

Com um aceno de mão, entrou no carro e partiu por uma via secundária em direção ao seu destino, mais duas horas e estaria livre de tudo!

################## ####################### #################

- AU! AU!

- Ok... eu sei...

- AU! AU!

- Tá bom... eu vou encontrar um lugar e parar... mas te mato se pular em mim tá ouvindo?

Olhando ao redor, Draco pode observar que o nível das águas do rio Lot estavam um pouco acima do ele se lembrava.

Ao atravessar a ponte, parou na lateral da estrada para que Husty pudesse descer. Já era tarde... quase nove horas da noite... com certeza, se não conhecesse o caminho, já estaria perdido há muito tempo, faltavam poucos quilômetros para chegar mas, era impossível segurar sua companheira de viagem.

- Vai... e rápido porque está muito frio!

Abriu a porta e a cadela saiu saltitando pelo campo. Ele olhou para o banco, agradecendo a sua mãe a ideia de forrar todo o banco traseiro, pois ficaria muito mais fácil manter a limpeza do carro. Se bem que agora... argh! "Ele" que teria que limpar, já que ficaria um mês fora... não tinha como deixar aquela sujeira todo esse tempo...

- AU! AU!

- Entra logo sua encrenqueira!

Seguiram viagem por mais alguns quilômetros quando de repente, avistou um clarão por entre as árvores, uma luz muito forte... azul que depois ficou totalmente branca. Sem perceber, pisou no freio imediatamente e abriu a porta, a tempo de ouvir um grito de dor.

Aproveitando a porta que estava aberta, Husty saltou com toda agilidade e se embrenhou na floresta, latindo em direção onde havia aparecido a estranha luz.

- Ei! Husty, volte aqui!

Claro que ela não ouviu... e aos poucos seus latidos foram ficando cada vez mais distantes. Draco soltou um suspiro de frustração, pegou uma lanterna, fechou o carro e foi rumo aos latidos.

Caminhou por cerca de 20 minutos, caindo, tropeçando, já preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido até que avistou Husty com o farol da lanterna, perto de um ... um saco preto?

Aproximando mais um pouco, pode perceber o desespero da cachorra, que latia e pulava tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Ei garota... o temos aqui heim?

Com um pouco de receio, Draco foi se aproximando e focou a lanterna em um tecido negro, olhando atentamente, pode perceber que era um corpo, e um gemido, muito baixo, confirmou seus pensamentos.

"**Meu Deus... é uma pessoa que está aqui!"**

Percebeu então que aquele tecido negro era na verdade uma capa, que cobria a pessoa que estava à sua frente. Agachou e delicadamente, tentou virar o corpo, que estava de bruços, para que pudesse verificar a extensão de seus ferimentos.

Pode observar que se tratava de um jovem rapaz. Ele respirava superficialmente, e ao tocá-lo, poder sentir que estava com a temperatura um pouco acima do normal.

Olhou ao redor, para verificar se realmente estava sozinho, e com o clarão de um relâmpago, distinguiu uma estrada mais a frente.

"_Com certeza aquela luz... era um carro... claro, não pode ser outra coisa..."_

- AU! AU!

- Muito bem menina... você fez um bom trabalho, agora senta e deixa eu fazer o meu.

Imediatamente Husty sentou-se ao lado do jovem inconsciente e cheirou seus cabelos, atitude um pouco estranha, pois ela só se aproximava de outras pessoas com a autorização de seu dono. Mas Draco resolveu pensar nisso depois, agora precisava saber se o garoto tinha algum osso quebrado que o impediria de removê-lo do local.

A chuva começava a ficar mais pesada, ele precisava sair dali urgentemente, pegou o celular, para chamar uma ambulância.

- Merda! Sem sinal... que porcaria de fim de mundo eu vim parar!

Confiando no pequeno exame que tinha realizado e pedindo a Deus para que realmente o garoto não tivesse fraturado nada, Draco não teve outra escolha a não ser tentar levá-lo para o carro.

Quando se preparava para carregá-lo, percebeu que ele abria os olhos... estavam desfocados e demonstravam confusão.

- Onde... onde ela está? – perguntou baixinho. Mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos,

- Olha, fique calmo... eu vou ajudá-lo... sou médico... - respondeu Draco o mais calmamente possível.

- Me ajudar... isso é bom...

Ao dizer essas palavras o garoto voltou à inconsciência, tombando a cabeça no peito do médico, que ficou um pouco mais aliviado, pois se ele acordara, mesmo que por alguns instantes... podia significar que seu estado não era tão grave.

- Vamos Husty... temos que voltar ao carro...

Arrumou aquela estranha capa no corpo do garoto, que era uma forma de protegê-lo do frio e da chuva e se levantou, percebeu que ele não era muito pesado, o que facilitou o manuseio da lanterna.

Apesar de estar bem perto do carro, o fato de ser noite, não conhecer o terreno e de estar chovendo o fizera levar quase 20 minutos para chegar ali então, com uma carga extra, já estava "calculando" uns dez minutos de acréscimo, isso não era nada bom.

Caminhando lentamente, para evitar possíveis quedas e depois de falar muitos impropérios, finalmente chegou ao carro. Acomodou sua preciosa carga no banco de trás, para que ele pudesse ficar deitado, e fechou os olhos ao imaginar a sujeira do banco do passageiro, que era onde Husty ficaria.

Manobrou o carro e voltou pelo caminho, rumo à cidade mas... e esta noite estava cheia de "mas"... o rio havia transbordado... não tinha como se arriscar a atravessar a ponte.

**- Porcaria! Nada vai funcionar hoje!**

Depois de gritar em sinal de frustração, respirou fundo e lembrou-se das recomendações do caseiro:

"_- Ora Sr. Croise, não se preocupe... tudo o que eu quero é distância de tudo... e de todos, vou ficar lá o tempo todo, não pretendo vir à cidade..._

_- Mas se acontecer alguma coisa?_

_- Nada vai acontecer dentro de casa homem! E fora dela, a Husty me protege! Não é garota?"_

**- Burro! Burro! Mil vezes burro! Ninguém vai vir aqui!**

- Ahhhh...

O gemido no banco de trás chamou sua atenção... ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sem ter outra alternativa, foi em direção a sua casa o mais rápido que podia.

Logo que chegou, acendeu todas as luzes, verificando se estava tudo em ordem, ligou o aquecedor geral, pois a temperatura estava ainda mais baixa e voltou ao carro para pegar seu novo paciente.

Deixou Husty na cozinha... onde ela poderia comer e descansar o resto da noite enquanto estava ocupado. Foi para seu quarto e colocou o garoto na cama, verificou enfim que, além de alguns cortes no rosto, havia um sangramento no ombro, que parecia ser grave. Sem ter outra altermativa a não ser cortar a camisa, pode enfim observar um corte profundo que estava no ombro direito, do peito em direção ao braço... que parecia ter sido feito por um bisturi, tamanha a precisão.

"_Mas... que diabos aconteceu com você? Quem fez isso?"_

"_Será que havia sido sequestrado? Porque com certeza o garoto havia sido torturado..."_

Após suturar o ferimento, pode observar vários hematomas que se destacavam em sua pele. O garoto começou a ficar um pouco agitado na cama devido à febre que estava um pouco mais alta. Terminou por retirar toda a sua roupa, passando um pano úmido para retirar toda lama que havia e o deixou com uma das bermudas de seda que usava para dormir.

Claro que, apesar de tentar ser totalmente profissional, não pode deixar de notar a beleza ímpar do garoto que estava deitado em sua cama. Os lábios finos estavam úmidos e entreabertos, a pele branca contrastando com um cabelo totalmente negro, que começava a grudar na testa, a pele do rosto um pouco rosada, demonstrando seu estado febril. Realmente, era um garoto muito, muito atraente... mas... agora não era hora para ficar pensando bobeiras...

Balançando a cabeça como quem pensa em abandonar alguma ideia, Draco trocou os forros da cama e pegou mais alguns cobertores, preparando-se para uma noite de vigília. Observando que a febre persisitia, foi à cozinha e pegou uma vasilha com um pouco de água, deu uma olhada em Husty que estava dormindo em cima de uma manta e resolveu pegar algo para comer. Fez um sanduíche, com presunto de peru e queijo de búfala, pegou um copo de suco e voltou para o quarto.

Ele passava uma toalha úmida pelo peito e rosto do rapaz, percebendo uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Olha... quando você acordar... vai ter que me explicar um monte de coisa...

- Ahhh... não... eu não quero mais... me deixe...

Devido à febre, o garoto começava a delirar... isso poderia se transformar em um problema se presistisse por muito tempo. Ele então resolveu aplicar alguns medicamentos que poderiam combater uma possível infecção e continuou utilizando a toalha... após alguns minutos, pode perceber que ele já respirava com maior facilidade e parecia ter um sono mais tranquilo.

Sentou-se então em uma poltrona, podendo finalmente fazer seu lanche, sentindo-se muito cansado, afinal, fora uma longa viagem. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já eram quase duas da manhã, acomodando-se um pouco melhor, preparou-se para tirar um cochilo.

################ ###################### #####################

Bjs a todos que compartilham a fic...

Aguardo coments e sugestões ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Harry sentia cada molécula de seu corpo doendo, se fosse possível, até os fios de cabelos estavam sensíveis... como era possível sentir tanta dor? Estava com os olhos fechados, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem...

_Havia uma luta... certo!_

_Era uma de suas missões como auror... certo!_

_Estava combatendo alguns comensais que não aceitavam a derrota de Voldemort... certo!_

_Durante a luta, para proteger Rony... ele... ele ficou na direção de um feitiço enviado por Bella!_

_Esse era o motivo para estar tão mal... ahhhhhh_

_Mas... por que não lhe deram uma poção para dor?_

###################### ################### ##################

Draco havia dormido encolhido em uma poltrona, e ao acordar já começava a lamentar esta decisão, estava sentindo uma enorme dor nas costas.

Ao se espreguiçar, olhou pela janela e percebeu que o sol já estava alto, embora a chuva tivesse parado, uma névoa cobria a região. Ainda sem se levantar, observou seu jovem paciente, ainda dormindo... mas um leve tremor nas pálpebras demonstrava que estava ficando consciente.

Lentamente se aproximou para evitar que, ao acordar, ele fizesse algum movimento brusco que poderia prejudicar sua recuperação, fato normal em pacientes que acordavam depois de algum trauma.

################## ####################### #################

Harry sentia um cheiro diferente no ar... não era de enfermaria...

Franziu a testa, umedeceu os lábios, respirou profundamente e ao tentar erguer a mão, alguém o segurou.

- Calma... tente não se movimentar.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo instante... estava muito claro... voltou a abrir, desta vez mais lentamente para adaptar-se à claridade.

- On... onde estou? – perguntou com uma voz rouca.

Alguém lhe ofereceu um pouco de água... só então pode perceber o quanto estava sedento.

- Ei ... calma... isso... assim... devagar...

- Obrigado. – disse com a voz um pouco mais firme.

- Er... eu não sei o que você se lembra mas, esta em minha casa, eu te encontrei ontem a noite em uma pequena floresta perto daqui. Não consegui levá-lo para cidade, pois estamos momentaneamente ilhados.

Enquanto conversava, Draco percebeu que o rapaz ficava mais inquieto, olhando ao redor, demonstrando muita insegurança, ele pensou que fosse reflexo de algum trauma que tivesse sofrido.

- Você se lembra onde estava?

"_Por Merlin! Ele estava com um trouxa! Como fora parar ali? E pior... como poderia sair?"_

- Bom... eu... eu...

Harry estava desesperado, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta plausível.

"_Coitado... com certeza bloqueou a violência que sofreu" – _pensou Draco.

- Olha... se você não se lembra do sequest..

- Sequestro?! – repetiu Harry.

Ao sentir o olhar do homem loiro sobre si... Harry simplesmente agarrou a chance que aparecia na sua frente.

- Eu... fui sequestrado... mas, não me lembro direito do que aconteceu.

- Eu sabia! – confirmou o loiro balançando a cabeça – Não tinha outra forma de você aparecer naquele lugar.

Harry olhou para o médico e confirmou com a cabeça. Foi uma conversa estranha... ele não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava... mas com certeza não era em Londres... o médico falava com um sotaque estranho...

- Então... qual é o seu nome?

- Harry... Harry Potter doutor...?

- Malfoy... mas pode me chamar de Draco, afinal não estamos em um hospital... Harry, você está sentindo muitas dores?

Ao assumir um tom profissional, Draco começou a examinar o jovem, verificando a temperatura com o termômetro, abaixando o cobertor e começando a tirar as bandagens, para trocar o curativo do corte.

Harry ficou totalmente paralisado... Só então percebeu que estava usando apenas uma bermuda... apenas: UMA BERMUDA!

Ao perceber que o jovem havia ficado totalmente rígido, Draco se questionou se ele poderia estar sentindo alguma dor... mas, ao olhar em seu rosto, o vermelho de suas bochechas, revelava outra coisa.

- Harry, você sabe que eu sou médico... então não precisa ficar constrangido.

"_Ah, claro... não é você quem acordou na casa de um estranho sem roupas e está sendo apalpado..."_

- Minhas... minhas roupas...

- Infelizmente tive que jogá-las, não tinham mais condições para uso.

Enquanto falava, continuava o exame, olhando os arranhões e as marcas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo do rapaz, Harry não conseguia olhar em seu rosto, estava virado para a janela, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse estar seminu na frente de um loiro lindíssimo... ops... quem disse que ele era lindo? Um loiro abusado isso sim!

- Então... que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou para deixar o rapaz mais à vontade – Ou você prefere um banho primeiro?

- Sim... pode ser um banho.

Draco deu um ligeiro sorriso e saiu em direção ao banheiro, voltou alguns minutos depois e ajudou Harry. Ao entrar, o jovem pode perceber que a banheira estava cheia, parou na porta e olhou para o médico.

- Bom... você precisa lavar os cabelos... e com esse corte no braço, é impossível movimentá-lo com agilidade... você entra, eu te ajudo com essa parte e em seguida te deixo sozinho para preparar algo para comermos... pode ser?

"_Para de agir como uma adolescente virgem Harry Potter! Seja homem!"_

- Hummmm... ok – respondeu em um fio de voz.

Discretamente, Draco se virou de costas e só voltou quando ouviu o barulho da água, Harry estava sentado quase no meio da banheira, ao olhar sua pele branca, os hematomas se destacavam ainda mais, sem saber o motivo, Draco sentiu vontade de matar quem teve a coragem de fazer mal a alguém tão jovem.

Procurando ter o máximo de controle possível, Draco concentrou-se na tarefa de ensaboar aqueles cabelos negros como ébano que estavam à sua frente. O garoto não estava à vontade e mal respirava.

Sem conseguir se conter, Harry acabou relaxando ao sentir as suaves massagens em seu couro cabeludo, a água estava uma delícia... a mente começou a divagar, o constrangimento foi diminuindo, as dores em seu corpo já estavam até suportáveis, de olhos fechados, tentava lembrar quantos feitiços tinha recebido pois sentia seu nível de magia muito baixo... como se estivesse totalmente drenado.

- Harry... eu terminei... por favor não se esforce muito e volte para cama, vou preparar algo para comermos.

- Hã?... Ah... tudo bem Dr. Draco.

Com um pequeno sorriso adornando seus lábios, Draco saiu e foi preparar uma sopa leve de legumes.

################## ####################### #################

Demorou ainda alguns minutos para que saísse da banheira. Calmamente observou as roupas que estavam separadas para que pudesse usar. Conseguiu vestir-se com um pouco de dificuldade e, ao observar os botões do pijama pensou: _"Por que não?"_

Mentalizou um feitiço e direcionou a mão esquerda para os botões, pois o braço direito estava todo imobilizado... um a um começaram a se fechar, mas antes de conseguir abotoar todos, uma leve vertigem o atingiu. Fechou os olhos tentando evitar uma possível queda e lentamente tentou voltar para cama. Ao sentar no colchão, estava ofegante, com a testa suada.

- Olha só o que eu... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – gritou Draco assim que viu o estado em que Harry se encontrava.

- Eu... eu...

- Por que forçou o braço para abotoar o pijama Harry! Que atitude irresponsável... você poderia abrir os pontos!

- Me desculpe!

- Como está se sentindo... – perguntou um pouco mais calmo ao verificar que a palidez estava sumindo do rosto do rapaz.

- Estranho... mas com fome. – acrescentou com um sorriso tímido.

Depois de se acomodar adequadamente na cama, eles finalmente começaram a jantar, para quebrar um pouco o silêncio, Harry tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Então Dr. Draco... além de médico é ótimo cozinheiro.

- Hummm... Eu consigo me virar... afinal tive que morar sozinho por um bom tempo enquanto estudava medicina... não podia viver de fast food. – Acrescentou, sem perceber, erguendo o nariz, num gesto quase arrogante.

- Qual a sua especialidade? – perguntou lançando um olhar no ombro, que agora já não doía tanto, mas sabia que estava com muitos pontos.

- Eu sou cirurgião plástico... você teve sorte... não vai ficar com cicatriz... fiz o melhor possível.

Enquanto conversava, Harry descobriu que Draco tinha 27 anos, atuava em uma clínica própria, vinha de uma família de posses, pois além dos móveis, podia-se perceber um certo ar "aristocrata", que com certeza vinha de berço...

Ele pensava em todas essas informações enquanto observava o médico lhe aplicar uma injeção, talvez um antibiótico pensou, e lhe entregava um comprimido.

- Isso vai ajudá-lo a dormir, e diminuir um pouco as dores em seu corpo... - explicou ao sentir o olhar questionador do jovem.

- E você Harry... até agora não sei nada sobre sua vida... - perguntou enquanto recolhia os pratos.

- Eu não sei como vim parar aqui... - comentou com voz baixa, preferindo continuar com pelo menos esta mentira - mas moro na Inglaterra, estou ... pensando em continuar os estudos... - enquanto falava, rezava para que não ficasse vermelho, fato que denunciaria mais uma mentira!

- Moro com um tio... - parou de falar e afundou um pouco entre os travesseiros, não conseguindo evitar um bocejo - "_espero que monstro não se incomode com o título.." - _pensou ao lembrar da antiga casa.

- Estamos muito longe da cidade? - questionou Harry mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Não... apenas algumas horas, mas a ponte está interditada... momentaneamente estamos ilhados... nem meu telefone ou celular estão funcionando... está ansioso para voltar para casa? Preocupado?

- Não... eu estou bem aqui - respondeu sonolento - é um lugar agradável...

Observando que o jovem não estava mais conseguindo ficar acordado, Draco se levantou e arrumou os travesseiros para que Harry pudesse ficar melhor acomodado.

- Harry... quantos anos você tem?

- Hummm... faço 20 final do mês... – respondeu sem abrir os olhos, puxando os cobertores.

Com um leve sorriso marcando seus lábios, Draco não resistiu diante da sonolência de seu paciente e resolveu fazer mais algumas perguntas.

- O que você faz na Inglaterra?

- ...

- Harry ... - insistiu - O que você faz? - perguntou tocando de leve seu ombro.

- Eu ... sou auror... prendo os comensais que sobraram...

- E... o que são comensais?

- Bruxos das trevas ... que...

- Bruxos que faziam o que? Vamos responda.

- Seguiam Voldemort...

Draco, apesar de manter a voz calma e suave, estava petrificado com as descobertas que fazia, seria verdade? Harry poderia estar delirando e falando coisas que estava sonhando... ou...

- Harry... "você" é um bruxo?

- Sou.

- Faz um feitiço para mim...

Embora continuasse sussurrando as palavras, Draco sentia a pulsação acelerar gradativamente a cada revelação ouvida. Vendo que Harry já não conseguiria responder às suas perguntas por muito mais tempo, resolveu insistir tocando o rosto do rapaz.

- Vamos... qualquer coisa... Harry... Harry...

Nesse momento o jovem abriu os olhos, estavam nublados de sono, olhou para as luzes acesas e disse:

- Nox!

################## ####################### #################


	3. Chapter 3

Oi caro leitores! ;)

Minha primeira fic slash... vamos ver se dou conta! Kkkkkk

Lembre-se de comentá-la!

_Obs.: As frases em itálico são pensamentos._

_Palavras __sublinhadas__ são muito importantes para a sequencia da história,_

_**#### #### #### #### #### #### #### ####**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Em algum lugar na floresta...**

_**#### #### #### #### #### #### #### ####**_

- Senhora Bellatriz... tem certeza que este é o lugar?

- Tenho... Lancei um feitiço de localização quando Potter aparatou e, apesar de fraco, o sinal vem desta região.

- Então vamos continuar as buscas... – comentou um dos comensais.

- Por onde a senhora deseja que comecemos? – perguntou fazendo uma breve reverência. – pois ao redor estava totalmente escuro, demonstrando não haver casas ocupadas por perto.

- Sabemos que ele não voltou, então deve estar fraco demais para fazer qualquer coisa, vamos fazer dois grupos, aquele que o localizar primeiro, manda uma mensagem... Nos reunimos e atacamos!

_**#### #### #### #### #### #### #### ####**_

**Enquanto isso... **

- Harry... "você" é um bruxo?

- Sou.

- Faz um feitiço para mim...

Embora continuasse sussurrando as palavras, Draco sentia a pulsação acelerar gradativamente a cada revelação ouvida. Vendo que Harry já não conseguiria responder às suas perguntas por muito mais tempo, resolveu insistir tocando o rosto do rapaz.

- Vamos... qualquer coisa... Harry... Harry...

Nesse momento o jovem abriu os olhos, estavam nublados de sono, olhou para as luzes acesas e disse:

- **Nox!**

Sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, Draco percebeu que todas as luzes se apagaram, o quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz do luar que fracamente clareava algumas partes do ambiente.

- Por Deus! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Silenciosamente, saiu do quarto e foi caminhando como um autômato até a sala, jogando-se em uma poltrona pensativo.

Quando aplicou a injeção, realmente era seu objetivo conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis sobre o garoto, já que conscientemente ele estava traumatizado e não se lembrava de nada. Ele ficaria sonolento e responderia a algumas perguntas antes de apagar totalmente, sem se lembrar do que fizera. Mas... em momento algum iria supor algo como o que acabara de acontecer.

"_Ele é um bruxo? E isso existe?"_

"_Claro que existe seu burro! Não viu o que aconteceu com as luzes? A casa inteira esta no maior breu!."_ - Se deu conta que todas as luzes estavam realmente apagadas. Mas com tanta coisa para pensar... nem se incomodou em acendê-las.

Só então percebeu que não era a sua casa que estava escura por falta de luz... eram todas as casas próxima à sua, havia cerca de 5 propriedades no total, o que garantia a privacidade de todos os ocupantes, embora que na temporada de chuva, apenas uma estava habitada: a sua!

Ouviu o sinal do celular... e após alguns segundos, o localizou em uma mesinha na cozinha.

- Malfoyfalando.

- Sr. Malfoy... finalmente, como o senhor está?

- Sr. Croise... está... tudo bem...

- A ponte foi interditada, se quiser, um helicóptero pode ir aí amanhã para resgatá-lo.

- NÃO!

- Hã?

- Quero dizer... não há necessidade, finalmente tenho a paz que desejava, sem minguém me incomodando... a última coisa que quero é voltar para a cidade... Nós estamos muito bem aqui!

- Nós?

- Err... Eu e Husty estamos muito bem aqui...

- O senhor tem certeza? E se acontecer algo e precisar de ajuda?

- Com este tempo, nem estou saindo de casa... não se preocupe ok? Qualquer coisa eu ligo... era só isso?

- Sim senhor... se sua mãe ligar...

- Hummm... diga a ela que não me viu... eu liguei e avisei que ia ... ia ficar com uns amigos na... na Bulgária... isso... Bulgária... assim ela também me deixa em paz.

- Muito bem Senhor Molfoy...

- Ótimo, se era apenas isso, tenha uma boa noite então!

Sem estender muito a conversa, eles pararam de falar e Draco ficou com uma sensação de alívio... finalmente poderia descobrir mais algumas coisas sobre seu estranho paciente.

_**#### #### #### #### #### #### #### ####**_

Harry acordou com um estranha sensação de moleza... seu corpo não respondia corretamente aos seus comando, era como se estivesse bêbado... tentou se acomodar melhor na cama e sentiu um peso ao seu lado.

Virando-se lentamente, observou que sua "companheira" de cama era uma cachorra muito linda... com os pêlos estremamente brancos e brilhantes.

- Ei garota... o que faz aqui heim?

O animal apenas se acomodou melhor, deu uma pequena lambida em sua bochecha, demonstrando carinho. Estava tudo escuro, percebeu que ainda era de madrugada, tentou se levantar... mas tudo rodou.

- Por Merlin... o que está acontecendo...

Mal terminou de formular o pensamento e voltou a dormir...

_**#### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####**_

Draco finalmente tomou coragem e voltou ao quarto de Harry, afinal, tinha que fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

"_Tudo normal ter um "bruxo" em casa."_

"_Será que ele realmente era de confiança?"_

Qualquer dúvida sumiu ao entrar e ver Husty deitada ao lado do jovem, isso NUNCA tinha acontecido antes!

- Ei... que folga é essa? Como você veio parar aqui?

- Desça daí... vamos...

Ao ouvir a ordem de seu dono, graciosamente Husty desceu da cama, mas deitou a cabeça bem perto de onde estava a mão de Harry.

- Você gosta dele é? Hummmm...

Draco não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes ao ver como sua cadela estava envolvida com o rapaz

"_Ela nunca agiu assim com ninguém... enfim, ele "deve" ser de confiança... caso contrário,Husty já teria feito farrapos dele.. certo?!" _– pensava enquanto acariciava a cabeça do seu animal de estimação.

Enquanto pensava, foi observando seu paciente, a recuperação estava indo muito bem, sem febre ou qualquer outra alteração.

- Hummm... minha cabeça...

- Bom dia Harry! – tentou manter o tom profissional na voz, mas ao mergulhar naquelas esmeraldas... foi muito difícil evitar que naufragasse.

- O que.. o que aconteceu ontem?

- Me desculpe, eu deveria ter avisado... a injeção o deixaria sonolento, e você poderia ter uma noite melhor de sono, evitando qualquer movimentação, sua recuperação será muito mais rápida.

- Ah... certo. – respondeu sem convicção, tentando sentar-se na cama.

- Tudo bem?

- Uhum... só uma sensação estranha, mas tudo bem.

- Então vamos tomar o café da manhã?

Quando Harry ia responder, foi interrompido pelos latidos furiosos de Husty, que havia descido sem que percebecem.

_**#### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####**_


	4. Chapter 4

Desconsiderem a família Malfoy na saga de HP... tudo aconteceu sem que os dois tivessem a chance de se conhecer.

Draco é um médico trouxa, de uma família riquíssima - Lord das Trevas foi derrotado e tudo mais...

Ele tem 27 e Harryzito tem 19... ;)

Minha primeira fic slah... ;) então aguardo coments ok?

####### ######### ######## ######## ######### ####### ######### ######## ######## #########

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Quando Harry ia responder, foi interrompido pelos latidos furiosos de Husty, que havia descido sem que percebecem.

- O que será que ela esta querendo agora... – disse Draco em voz alta, indo em direção a porta. – Eu vou ver o que é, consegue descer ?

- Sim, vou ao banheiro e já desço, não se preocupe. – respondeu sentindo-se incomodado com o olhar intenso que recebia.

Logo que o médico saiu, lentamente Harry começou a se levantar, mas antes de tocar a maçaneta do banheiro, o barulho de uma explosão ecoou por toda a casa.

####### ######### ######## ######## ######### ####### ######### ######## ######## #########

Despreocupado ao descer as escadas, Draco foi surpreendido pelo impacto de uma explosão, que o deixou desorientado por alguns segundos.

Em meio a fumaça e escombros, viu que a entrada de sua casa havia desaparecido, tudo estava destruído e aproximadamente oito pessoas vestidas de forma estranha entravam.

Husty tentava afugentar quem se aproximava mas, de repente, ela ficou totalmente paralisada, sem emitir menhum som e a ser suspensa no ar. Ao olhar na direção das estranhas pessoas, viu que uma mulher o encarava com olhos vidrados, parecendo estar totalmente enlouquecida.

Silenciosamente ela foi se aproximando e quando levantou a mão em sua direção, percebeu que, por mais que tentasse, era ele agora que não conseguia se movimentar nem emitir qualquer tipo de som.

- Ora... então temos alguém aqui...

Continuou levitando até ficar grudado na parede, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de medo que o invadia.

- Diga-me rapaz, aonde Harry Potter está?

- Eu.. – percebeu então que conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras. – Eu não sei de quem você está falando, e...AHHHHHHH

Não teve tempo para terminar a frase. Sentiu milhares de facas perfurando seu corpo, parecia que seus ossos estavam quebrando, não entendia como poderia estar sentindo tanta dor. Sua garganta já estava machucada pelos gritos de dor que emitia a plenos pulmões.

- Hum... acho que esta não é a resposta que eu queria ... – continuou Bella – ...isso que você sentiu não é "nada" comparado com que eu ainda posso fazer. Talvez uma demonstração o deixe com a língua solta!

Neste momento, pode ouvir as risadas das outras pessoas que a acompanhavam, seu coração quase parou e sentiu o sangue gelar: Medo... Draco Malfoy estava com muito medo.

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Ao ouvir o som da explosão, Harry começou a ir em diração à entrada o mais rápido que conseguia, mas com cautela: tinha certeza de que havia sido descoberto, com certeza Bellatriz e alguns comensais estariam ali.

Muito preocupado com a segurança de Draco, desceu apenas o necessário para que pudesse observar o que estava acontecendo.

Confirmando seu temor, a casa havia sido invadida e Draco estava sendo torturado, apenas pelos anos de treinamento e o fato de saber que se entregar culminaria com a morte do médico é que conseguiu manter a calma.

"_Malditos!" _

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Respirando com muita dificuldade, Draco sentiu que estava sendo levado para a sala de jantar, que era logo ao lado e não estava totalmente destruída como o hall de entrada.

Ali estava Husty, suspensa no ar. Ao olhar na direção da estranha mulher, teve um pressentimento ruim, ofegou e seu olhar de desespero confirmou o que a bruxa suspeitava.

A segunda coisa que Bella mais gostava, depois de torturar alguém até a loucura ou morte... era a tortura psicológica que infrigia aos seus prisioneiros. Era um prazer imensurável ver o desespero, perceber a angústia e sentir o cheiro de medo que preenchia o ambiente.

Sim, ela sentia o cheiro do medo, um perfume que a deixava inebriada, esses eram um do poucos prazeres que se permitia sentir. Nesse momento, não conseguiu deixar de evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seu rosto ao pronunciar as seguintes palavras:

- Cruccio!

Draco pressentiu que algo terrível aconteceria a sua fiel companheira e não estava enganado, em poucos segundos Husty começou a se contorcer, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor terrível, sangue começou a aparecer na sua pelagem branca, mesmo não podendo ouvir nada, pois ela estava envolvida por um estranho campo de força, sabia que estaria emitindo sons de dor e agonia.

- Veja jovem trouxa, é isso que acontece com quem resolve ajudar Harry Potter!

Ao som de mais uma palavra que não conseguiu identificar, Husty começou a tremer, cada vez mais e mais, enquando ela se contorcia de dor, podia houvir as gargalhadas daquela mulher insana.

Então ela parou. Não fez mais nenhum movimento. Não estava respirando.

Draco ofegou enquando olhava na direção do animal, agora vítima de mais um feitiço da melhor seguidora do Lord das trevas.

- Explotiun!

Diante de seus olhos Husty explodiu, tudo o que ficou foi uma nuvem vermelha, uma poeira que flutuava no ar.

- NÃÃÃOOOOOO! Maldita, maldita...

- Eu poderia usar o meio mais rápido, mas... ele é pouco divertido. Eu prefiro assim, pois podemos nos conhecer melhor... hahahahahahah! CRUCCIO!

Novamente um onda de dor invadiu seu corpo, ele não conseguia, nem tentava evitar os gritos que ecoavam pela casa.

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Tudo acontecia diante dos olhos de um jovem bruxo, em questão de segundos viu Draco ser torturado e a morte de Husty. Sentiu tanto ódio que não consegiu se controlar. Neste breve instante sentiu sua magia, ela estava ali, fraca mas estava ali. Concentrou-se.

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Enquando Bellatriz observava a agonia de seu priosineiro, um barulho na entrada da casa chamou a atenção de todos. Diante de seus olhos estava o desprezível moleque que havia destruído seu mestre.

- Peguem-no!

Logo que viu os comensais, Harry voltou correndo, desviando dos inúmeros feitiços que eram lançados em sua direção. Olhou bem para a comensal, que tinha toda a sua atenção naquele momento.

- Você nunca vai conseguir me matar Bella – gritou enquando se esquivava dos feitiços nos escombros da casa – Seu mestre idiota não conseguiu, você nunca conseguirá!

Então saiu correndo em direção à floresta que margeava a construção.

- O que estão esperando! Atrás dele!

Todos, inclusive Bella saíram da casa, nem se dignaram a lançar um olhar para Draco. Ele já não era mais necessário.

Como uma boneca de pano ele caiu, destruído por dentro com tudo o que presenciara, sua mente estava paralisada, a respiração era um movimento mecânico naquele momento, queria sumir, queria parar de sentir tanta dor, ele queria... a morte?

Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado jogado no chão... não percebeu quando as primeira lágrimas caíram... não ouviu seu nome sendo chamado repetidas vezes... não sentiu quando foi abraçado, nem quando o levantaram do chão...

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Sem que ninguém soubesse de sua presença, Harry concentrou-se o máximo que pode e conseguiu projetar a sua imagem logo na entrada da casa, com poucos movimentos os comensais acreditaram no que estavam vendo e o seguiram para fora. Sabia que teria pouco tempo para tirar Draco da linha de frente.

Com o coração descompassado, aproximou-se do médico. Ele estava largado no chão, na mesma posição em que caíra, tinha os olhos fixos, perdido em direção de onde anteriomente estava Husty. O sangue escorria por seus ouvidos, nariz e boca demonstrando que a maldição preferida de Bella havia sido bem executada.

Sua mente estava longe. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas e embora movimentasse os lábios, nenhum som saía de sua boca.

Harry temeu por sua vida, sabia que Bella era cruel e sendo trouxa, Draco podia ter sofrido algum dano mental irrecuperável. Balançando a cabeça, tentou afastar estes pensamentos ruins sem sucesso: mais uma vez fora o causador de morte e destruição. Olhando para Draco, totalmente indefeso e perdido jogado no chão à sua frente, sem pensar muito, pegou-o entre os braços, oferecendo um pouco de proteção.

Concentou-se novamente e realizou alguns feitiços de cura essenciais para garantir a vida do médico. Em seguida chamou pelo seu nome, uma... duas... três vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Com um feitiço de levitação, conseguiu ergue-lo, e pensando rápido, pois tinha certeza de que Bella logo perceberia o truque, tentou fazer a única coisa que passara na cabeça... aparatar para um lugar seguro.

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Com um feitiço de levitação, conseguiu erguê-lo, pensando rápido, pois tinha certeza de que Bella logo perceberia o truque, tentou fazer a única coisa que passara na cabeça... aparatar para um lugar seguro.

Tentou uma, duas, três vezes... mas nada aconteceu!

- Aquela mulher infernal... deve ter posto um feitiço na redondeza... não tem como sair daqui!

- Harry...?

- Graças a Merlin ... Draco você está bem?

- Estou sentindo dores pelo corpo... e... Husty... ela... ela...

- Sinto muito...

Enquanto conversavam, Harry continuava andando pela casa, indo em direção ao quarto, com Draco em seus braços.

- Olha... Precisamos de um lugar para nos esconder... vamos trocar de roupa, pegar alguns casacos e sair daqui ok?

Por mais que tentasse ser profissional, lembrando-se de todos os passos que um auror deveria tomar em momentos assim, Harry sentia o coração disparar ao pensar como poderia sair dali sem que Bella percebesse.

- Eles... aquelas pessoas... elas...

- Calma, não fala nada, depois conversamos esta bem?

Depois de colocar Draco na cama, Harry começou a revirar o guarda-roupa a procura de peças mais pesadas para enfrentar o tempo fora de casa.

- Elas são bruxas como você? – perguntou Draco com um voz grave.

Harry estacou no lugar onde estava, sentiu o sangue fugir de seu corpo, lentamente virou-se e olhando naqueles olhos cinzas... percebeu que não poderia ocultar a verdade, deixou os ombros caírem, como se demonstrassem todo cansaço do momento... abaixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro.

- Desculpe bagunçar sua vida assim... eu, eu vou tentar consertar tudo...

- Elas são bruxas como você? – perguntou novamente.

- Sim...

Instantaneamente, talvez sem perceber, Draco se encolheu na cama e, quando Harry deu um passo em sua direção, ele se afastou demonstrando medo e confusão.

Ao perceber a reação do outro, Harry evitou qualquer movimento, e procurando mostrar segurança, falou com uma voz firme porém calma:

- Draco, nós temos que sair daqui agora, aquelas pessoas vão voltar... não tenho como te proteger por enquanto, preciso de mais algumas horas para minha magia se estabilizar... olha – disse enquanto procurava se aproximar lentamente da cama – vamos nos vestir e sair ok? Aqui não é seguro...

O médico olhava para aquele rapaz a sua frente... apenas 19 anos incompletos... com um olhar tão decidido, como se acontecimentos assim fizessem parte de sua vida há muito tempo. E ele... 27 anos... totalmente perdido em um mundo que nem sabia que existia... como isso pode acontecer? Sua vida estava com um caminho tão certo... e agora...

- Se afaste de mim...

- Draco... sou eu ... Harry... por favor, nada mudou, eu nunca iria machucá-lo... você sabe disso... – enquanto falava, ia se aproximando lentamente.

- Eu... eu preciso de um tempo... me deixe só por alguns minutos...

- Draco, deixe-me ajudá-lo...

- EU PRECISO FICAR SOZINHO OK?!

Ao ouvir a voz alterada de Draco, Harry percebe que realmente precisava se afastar por alguns minutos... afinal, um trouxa não estaria habituado com tantas informações sobre bruxos e feitiços.

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos cinzas e saiu lentamente do quarto, não sem antes dar um recado:

- Nós não temos muito tempo...

Saiu, fechou a porta e com as costas apoiadas na parede, lentamente foi escorregando até o chão, como isso podia ter acontecido? Tudo era sua culpa, logo que tinha recobrado a consciência deveria ter saído daquela casa, como pode ser tão inconsequente e permitir que a vida de uma pessoa fosse ameaçada?

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Draco procurou respirar profundamente... uma, duas, três vezes...

Procurava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ele era uma pessoa racional... muito racional na maioria das vezes... mas agora, como racionalizar o que tinha acabado de vivenciar há poucos minutos na sala de sua casa?

Bruxos realmente existem, logo que percebeu isso na noite anterior, tinha achado a descoberta fantástica, um fato que poderia mudar toda a sua vida... e realmente mudou, mas não da forma que tinha imaginado...

"_Aquele garoto, de aparência tão inofensiva era na verdade um bruxo, e de acordo com os últimos acontecimentos, cheio de inimigos... Ótimo... com uma descoberta nova à sua frente e ele tinha que topar logo com a pessoa mais problemática do mundo... era muita falta de sorte mesmo!"_

- Ok Draco Malfoy, respire fundo e tome uma atitude... qualquer uma... reaja!

Andando no quarto de um lado para o outro, o loiro tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, agir racionalmente, não se deixar abalar... chega de histerismo... como diria sua mãe:

" Nada pode ser tão ruim a ponto de deixar um Malfoy sem ação!"

Com segurança, o jovem médico se dirige à porta, abrindo-a percebe que Harry estava sentado no chão. Os dois se olham diretamente nos olhos.

- Então Harry Potter... pode me explicar que porra é essa que você me meteu? E como poderemos sair dessa sem que eu morra como a Husty?!

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Harry não pode deixar de ficar surpreso com a atitude do médico à sua frente... ele estava totalmente recuperado... pelo menos aparentemente! Isso era um bom sinal...

- Er... – sentindo-se inferior sentado, ou melhor, largado ali no chão, levantou-se o mais rápido possível. – Nós precisamos sair daqui... tem algum lugar onde possamos ir, sem que haja muitas pessoas... eu... não quero que nada de ruim aconteça...

- **"Algo"** de ruim já aconteceu! – interrompeu Draco de forma ácida.

Respirando fundo, tentando não piorar ainda mais a situação, Harry preferir fingir que não ouvira nada e continuou, tentando ser o mais firme possível.

- Não podemos ficar aqui por mais tempo, eles vão voltar.

- Certo...podemos pegar o carro e ir até a ponte... talvez consigamos atravessá-la... não sei...

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça, Harry entra no quarto e começa a pegar algumas roupas mais pesadas, para enfrentar a temperatura lá fora...

- Você tem uma mochila?

Os dois trabalhavam em sincronia, talvez devido à profissão, Draco conseguia se antecipar à verbalização dos pensamentos de Harry, em pouco tempo, já tinham organizado duas pequenas mochilas com medicamentos, alimentos e algumas roupas.

Tudo não levára mais do que alguns minutos, estavam na garagem, organizando as coisas no carro quando ouviram vários "estalos" do lado de fora.

- Se abaixe! Eles voltaram – sussurou Harry ao reconhecer os sons dos bruxos aparatando perto da casa.

- HARRY POTTER... chega de brincadeiras... saia... e terá uma morte rápida... hahahahaha...

Bella estava parada diante da porta da entrada, que havia sido destruída anteriormente, juntamente com seus comparsas... todos com as varinhas em punho... preparados para atacar ao seu comando.

Ao ouvir a ameaça... Draco olhou diretamente para Harry:

- Pode-se dizer que ela tem um sentimento muito forte por você não?

- Eu tenho o poder de despertar isso nas pessoas - respondeu sorrindo - Acontece que matei o bruxo das trevas que era seu mestre... agora ela quer vingança.

- Hummmm... parece que eles não gostaram muito do que você fez.

Quando ia responder... o som de pequenas explosões o interrompeu. Bella havia cansado de esperar e todos disparavam feitiços na casa, pequenos focos de incêndio estavam se formando.

- Logo eles vão vir para cá... - disse Harry demonstrando preocupação.

Draco não pode deixar de perceber que, apesar de estar muito frio, uma linha de suor estava marcando a testa do jovem e que ele segurava o braço direito, tentando não deixar transparecer que sentia alguma dor... fato que para ele era impossível pois sabia muito bem a real extensão de seus ferimentos e depois dos últimos acontecimentos, com certeza estaria começando a sofrer.

- Eu tenho uma ideia...

Harry virou-se para Draco e percebeu que o médico estava com um sorriso nos lábios como uma criança travessa que vai aprontar alguma coisa.

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Bella estava começando a ficar totalmente descontrolada, e seus comensais já estavam percebendo isso... aliás, estavam adorando perceber isso, pois a cada minuto que passava, as chances de ver Harry Potter sofrer as piores maldições aumentavam consideravelmente. Se em seu "estado" normal ela já era considerada mestra em torturas... imagine assim, totalmente desvairada.

Sim, eles queriam ver o escolhido sofrer muito nas mãos de Bella.

- Comecem!

Foi uma ordem simples e direta. Imediatamente todos começaram a lançar feitiços, destruindo a casa.

Claro que, com tantos anos de experiência, a comensal logo percebeu que não havia ninguém lá e começou a olhar ao redor da casa, procurando outro local onde eles poderiam estar. Não demorou muito e logo notou outra construção. Virou-se e começou a caminhar, sendo imediatamente seguida por alguns bruxos.

Sem esperar por novas ordens, todos começaram a disparar os mais diversos feitiços caminhando naquela nova direção.

Em meio a novas explosões e à fumaça que tomava conta do local, os bruxos foram surpreendidos por um carro que avançava pelo imenso portão de madeira parcialmente destruído e ia de encontro a eles.

A reação foi instantaea, Bella ergueu sua varinha e no mesmo instante os bruxos aparataram há pouca distância do veículo e disparam em sua direção, fazendo com que o veículo começasse a se incendiar, explodindo logo em seguida. Eles correram em sua direção para verificar se havia algum sobrevivente.

Bella ia começar a lançar alguns feitiços, como seus comparsas, quando outro barulho chamou sua atenção. Enquanto todos se distraíram com carro que avançava pela estrada em alta velocidade e começava a se incendiar, "outro" veículo partia, em direção contrária.

Sem perder tempo, ela começou a lançar feitiços, passando por dentro do galpão, totalmente destruído, sem reparar em nada... apenas no veículo que estava à sua frente.

Não demorou muito e o carro também começou ficar em chamas, parando a alguns metros de distância.

Enquanto caminhava por dentro do galpão parcialmente destruído, um som estranho chamou sua atenção, olhando para trás, viu que alguns de seus comparsas estavam caindo, gritando de dor.

Percebeu então que havia caído em uma armadilha, estavam sendo atingidos por alguma arma trouxa. Não demorou muito e observou um homem loiro no alto de uma janela segurando um objeto que nunca tinha visto, ele estava com o rosto bem próximo desta estranha arma que soltava uma linha bem fina de fumaça na ponta.

Apontou a varinha em sua direção, mas antes que tivesse tempo para lançar uma maldição, uma voz chamou sua atenção.

- Desista Bella! Vá embora antes que os aurores cheguem! Você perdeu!

- Nunca! Você vai morrer aqui!

Ela então começou a atacar o moreno com toda maldição que pudesse lembrar mas, graças aos anos de treinamento como auror, e até mesmo aos jogos de quadribol, ele conseguiu desviar da maioria, conseguindo ao mesmo tempo se aproximar ainda mais da maluca.

Enquanto isso no alto, Draco conseguia com uma fantástica precisão, atingir todos os comensais que mirava. Com o imprevisto e sem saber o que os atacavam, eles ficaram parados tentando idendificar algum feitiço que poderia estar sendo usado.

Mas estavam perdidos, sem saber de onde vinham os tiros. Vendo que estavam perdendo terreno, eles aparataram, fugindo do local, deixando Bella sozinha.

Totalmente concentrada em Harry, Bella nem percebeu o que acontecia do lado de fora e, apesar da dificuldade, conseguiu atingir o jovem quando explodiu uma caixa que estava bem próxima a ele. Ele estava há apenas alguns passos de distância, era a oportunidade de finalmente acabar com o escolhido!

Mil pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça, a falta que seu mestre fazia... os anos de solidão presa em azkaban, a perda do "prestígio". A cada passo que dava, mais a ansiedade aumentava... finalmente teria a sua vingança.

#### ######### ########## ############ ############ ######### ########## ############ ########

Olá leitores, leitoras...

;)

Enfim... temos mais um capítulo...

Bjs a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 **

Mil pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça, a falta que seu mestre fazia, os anos de solidão presa em azkaban, a perda do "prestígio". A cada passo que dava, mais a ansiedade aumentava... finalmente teria sua vingança.

Harry estava no chão e ao tentar se levantar percebeu que havia torcido o pé. Ofegou tentando encontrar uma saída, tinha certeza de que precisava apenas de mais alguns minutos e outros aurores chagariam no local agora que a comensal havia tirado os feitiços e poderiam aparatar a qualquer instante. As explosões e feitiços seriam monitorados, alguns minutos... tinha que fazer algo para conseguir mais alguns minutos!

Bella se aproxima com a varinha em punho, mas antes de pronunciar alguma maldição, cai no chão gritando de dor!

####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### ####### #######

Tiro ao alvo, esta era a segunda paixão do loiro, a primeira é claro era a sua profissão. Foram anos e muitos euros gastos com esse hobby... quem diria que um dia iria precisar deste conhecimento para salvar a própria vida?

Draco estava refletindo sobre estes acontecimentos e enquanto montava seu rifle não pode evitar um sorriso, tinha pago uma pequena fortuna para adquirir uma das armas mais letais do mundo.

Isso mesmo, o "Kalashnikov - AK 47" é o rifle de assalto mais utilizado no mundo... e um deles pertencia a Draco Malfoy, que neste exato momento se preparava para utilizá-lo, colocando a munição 7,62 × 39 mm, observava os alvos a pouco distância...

"_E agora os alvos eram pessoas... Não!"_

"_Eu vou acabar com todos vocês... seus monstros, assassinos!"_

Draco fecha os olhos e respira profundamente tentando manter o foco de sua missão neste momento: dispersar os comen...? Nem se lembrava mais como Harry havia chamado aqueles bruxos. Mas isso realmente não importava, eram pessoas cruéis e não hesitariam em executá-lo da forma mais dolorosa que poderiam, talvez ... da mesma forma como Husty havia morrido...

Este pensamento fez com que a decisão tomada fosse realizada com maior facilidade. Do segundo andar do galpão onde estava, mirou devagar e puxou o gatilho com precisão. Um a um eles caiam. Por não saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, dispararam feitiços para todas as direções, sem realmente atingir quem os atavava.

Draco conseguiu atingir 5 comensais, e os outros desapareceram, provavelmente fugindo do local, mas não houve tempo para pensar em comemoração. Ele sabia que Harry estava enfrentando aquela vaca desvairada e, ao ouvir sons de risadas, viu que o jovem estava caído no chão, totalmente desprotegido.

Agindo puramente por reflexo, sem nem pensar direito, ele mira e puxa o gatilho!

Como se estivendo assistindo a um filme, observa a bruxa caindo ao chão em meio a um grito de dor. Alívio, foi o que sentiu neste momento!

- Harry! Esta tudo bem?

- Sim... – pausa para respirar, o moreno nem havia percebido que havia parado – eu... estou bem.

Draco então olha para a bruxa inerte no chão, larga a arma e se prepara para descer. No momento em que vira de costas para descer uma escada, ouve uma voz que faz os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Um trouxa... você é apenas um troxa, nunca irá me derrotar! E você Potter, vai vê-lo morrer sem poder fazer nada!

Mesmo ferida, Bellatriz reúne suas últimas forças, vendo que Harry ainda estava sem todos os seus poderes, aproveita a oportunidade para atingir o jovem bruxo no seu ponto fraco: seus amigos, e naquele momento, o trouxa representava um amigo, afinal ele o acolhera, cuidara de seus ferimentos e estava ali, protegendo aquele verme miserável que havia matado seu mestre.

Arrastando-se no chão, pois não tinha forças para ficar de pé, a comensal lança um bombarda na direção do jovem médico, mas não chega a ver o que acontece em seguida, pois seu corpo cai, nele já não havia mais vida!

Foi tudo tão rápido, que Draco tem apenas o tempo de trocar um olhar com Harry, e sente tudo começar a tremer, sem pensar muito nas consequências, ele salta segundos antes da explosão destruir aquela parte do galpão.

- DRACOOOOO!

Nesse instante ele viu uma montanha de escombros cair, Draco acaba sendo atingido, sem dar tempo para que tentasse se desviar. Pedaços de madeira se espalhavam por todo local, a poeira e fumaça que se levantavam tornavam a visão ainda pior.

Foi em meio ao caos que Harry viu alguns pontos de luz dispersando toda fumaça do ambiente, eram seus companheiros de trabalho e outros aurores começavam a aparatar do lado de fora, tudo estava sendo cercado.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – questionou Ronny que se aproximava apreensivo.

- Ali... alguém tira o Draco dali... por favor! Rápido!

- O que? Tem alguém ali debaixo? Atenção, todos aqui! – ordenou Ronny – Tem uma pessoa debaixo destes escombros, temos que tentar salvá-la!

Rapidamente todos se concentraram na tarefa, removeram os escombros e viram o corpo de uma pessoa desacordada e aparentemente muito ferida no local. Após receber alguns feitiços de cura de um de seus companheiros, Harry correu em direção ao médico, senta-se no chão e pega Draco em seus braços.

- Draco, fala comigo por favor... acorda.

- Nós... nós conseguimos? – pergunta com uma voz fraca, fechando os olhos em sinal de dor.

- Sim, eles... eles se foram, você foi fantástico...

- Eu... não podia deixar eles te machucarem novamente... – diz erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto de Harry que estava banhado em lágrimas.

- Feche os olhos, agora tudo vai ficar bem.

Dizendo isso, fechou seus próprios olhos e começou a efetuar varios feitiços de cura que conhecia, todos ao mesmo tempo, ele apenas deixou fluir toda magia tinha, e uma luz azul começou a envolver Draco.

Todos ficaram observando o estranho evento que acontecia com Harry e o jovem trouxa que aparentemente o havia ajudado. Sabiam que apenas alguns medibruxos conseguiam realizar tal feito, e que isso exigia anos de estudos e um nível muito alto de magia.

Depois de alguns minutos, a luz se dissipou. Harry abriu os olhos sem entender realmente o que havia feito. Draco contudo continuava desacordado, mas já não exibia as marcas de ferimentos que marcavam a sua pele.

- Ronny, o que... o que aconteceu?

- Harry, acho que você acabou de salvar a vida desse homem, mas vamos deixar os medibruxos confirmarem isso ok? Agora temos que sair daqui.

Olhando ao redor, Harry observa que tudo já estava sendo reconstruído, afinal não podiam deixar provas do que havia acontecido. Seria complicado demais expor ao mundo toda a magia que havia acontecido em Cahors.

Em poucos instantes Draco já havia sido examinado, fisicamente ele estava muito bem mas talvez demonstrasse um quadro de estress durante algumas semanas por tudo que havia vivido.

Com um feitiço de levitação, Draco foi levado de volta para casa, agora também totalmente reconstruída, Harry sentiu o coração apertado, sabia o que estava por vir... só não sabia de onde tiraria forças para fazê-lo.

- Er...Vamos esperar por você lá fora... – Disse Ronny sem conseguir encarar o amigo.

- Isso é mesmo preciso? Tenho certeza de que ele não...

-Harry – interrompeu o amigo de cabelos vermelhos – É preciso e é também para a sua segurança, se você não o fizer... eu faço.

Com os olhos brilhando Harry abaixa a cabeça, sem conseguir evitar que uma lágrima caísse.

- Podem ir, eu farei!

- Eu confio em você! – Disse apertando seu ombro em sinal de despedida – Você tem até amanhã.

- Obrigado!

Saindo de casa, Ronny conversa com o outros aurores e então mais alguns feitiços são lançados, em seguida todos desaparecem.

No quarto, Harry senta ao lado da cama observando o jovem médico. Seu coração estava pesado, não entendia o que podia estar acontecendo... ou melhor, até sabia, ele não queria deixar Draco, queria fazer parte de sua vida, conhecer sua história, descobrir o que o fazia feliz...

Passa as mãos em seus cabelos platinados, tão finos...nunca havia visto ninguém com um cabelo assim. A pele branca, a boca fina com os lábios rosados. E então um movimento de cabeça, um suspiro e em seguida ele abre os olhos.

- Oi... – disse sorrindo sem parar de fazer carinho em seus cabelos – Você está bem?

- Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo. – responde sentando-se na cama e abraçando Harry com força para logo em seguida soltá-lo. – Me desculpe... eu... eu não queria...

Harry então percebe que não queria que o abraço acabasse, sem pensar direito segura o braço de Draco e olha diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu também tive medo de perdê-lo.

Ele se aproxima lentamente e, com as mãos no rosto do médico, fecha os olhos e começa a beijá-lo suavemente, com carinho, tentando perceber qual seria a reação do outro.

Draco também fecha os olhos e saboreia o sabor do jovem. Com um supiro profundo, puxa Harry para um beijo mais profundo, força sua língua e percebe que é envolvido pela boca de seu companheiro. Harry se inclina, forçando Draco voltar a ficar deitado e fica por cima do médico.

- Draco... – diz ofegando – tem certeza de que está bem?

- Nunca estive melhor... vem Harry... eu quero você, eu quero sua boca... eu quero seu corpo... – sussura no ouvido no moreno enquanto suas mãos tocam sua calça procurando o fecho e fazendo suave pressão em seu membro, que começa a pedir por espaço.

- Ah... eu... não...– Harry se perde em meio ás carícias que aumentavam.

- Eu já disse... quero seu corpo... quero sua mente... quero seu sabor...

Continua o médico já livrando Harry das roupas que vestia para em seguida inverter as posições, agora ele estava por cima e enquanto beijava, mordia e lambia o moreno, tirava as próprias roupas.

Fazia tempo que Harry não se envolvia com alguém, depois de Gina ele realmente havia descoberto o prazer nas mãos de Dimas e em seguida, mais três amigos mas... ninguém despertava tanto desejo como o que Draco fazia neste instante.

Sentiu a pele arrepiar de prazer com as mordidas que recebia no pescoço, seus corpos estavam entrelaçados, suas ereções se tocavam, ele percorria o corpo do médico com as mãos, procurando dar tanto prazer quanto estava sentindo neste momento. Mordeu seu pescoço e com em seguida, atacou sua orelha, mordiscando e chupando ao mesmo tempo.

Draco se contorceu de prazer ao sentir aos mãos de Harry percorrer seu corpo e procurar sua entrada. Ele continuava por cima, agora com as pernas abertas em volta de Harry que estava deitado. Parou de beijar quando sentiu ser invadido por um dedo, abafando o gemido no pescoço de seu amante.

Harry com apenas uma mão livre, forçou o loiro e inverteu as posições novamente, ele estava entre as pernas de Draco e ao vê-lo fechar os olhos erguendo a virilha em um claro oferecimento, não hesitou e enfiou o segundo dedo devagar, ele não queria que Draco sentisse mais nenhum tipo de dor, não hoje... ele só queria dar todo prazer que poderia neste momento.

Com o terceiro dedo Draco levou as mãos na cabeça se contorcendo de tanto prazer, para em seguida abrir os olhos brilhando de desejo.

- Vem Harry... vem... enfia... eu quero você agora... vem... vem...

Ouvir a voz de Draco implorando por mais, falando seu nome, deixou Harry totalmente louco de desejo, não esperou por mais nada, já tinha a permissão para realizar seu desejo. Mentalizou mais um feitico lubrificante e invadiu a entrada de Draco com força e luxúria.

O loiro perdeu o folego quando sentiu, pela segunda vez, sua entrada ser invadida por algo gelado e úmido, sabia que agora não era outro dedo que o invadiria e se preparou para receber Harry.

E foi perfeito, Harry o invadira com segurança, com força, com um desejo tão grande que sentiu a própria ereção ganhar uma energia a mais. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, e a cada pressão que recebia mais prazer sentia, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu quero... quero você junto... junto comigo doutor.

Disse Harry com um sorriso safado no rosto, começando um vai e vem alucinante, mas parando por um instante... ele sorriu novamente e pegou o pênis do parceiro fazendo com que Draco o apertasse ainda mais.

- Vem Harry... vem... eu vou... vou...

Percebendo o que estava por vir, Harry começou a se movimentar novamente fazendo Draco soltar um grito abafado ao gozar sob suas carícias. Ao sentir a pressão em seu pênis, vendo que o médico estava gozando, fechou os olhos e com mais algumas estocadas, explodiu em prazer gozando ao mesmo tempo.

Saindo de dentro de Draco, deixou o corpo relaxar por alguns segundos antes de se acomodar em seu peito respirando pesadamente. Efetuou alguns feitiços de limpeza e sentiu-se confortável quando foi abraçado e ao ouvir as batidas do coração do jovem médico. Sentiu sua respiração ficando uniforme e logo em seguida, adormeceu sentindo carícias em seus cabelos negros.

####### ######### ######## ######## #########

;) Gentem...

Eu gostei de escrever este capítulo... Espero que tb tenham se divertido...

MAS...

Temos apenas mais um e chegaremos ao final! Kkkkkkk

O que será que teremos pela frente heim?

Bj a todos e aguardo coments...


	7. Chapter 7

**;) Agradeço a todos que passaram por aqui e que escreveram pois realmente, a motivação aumenta quando vemos que as pessoas estão curtindo.**

**Um grande bj a todos vcs...**

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

**Capítulo 7**

Harry abre os olhos e percebe que já esta começando a anoitecer ao observar os últimos raios do sol pela janela a sua frente. Respira mais profundamente e sente o cheiro de Draco inundar sua mente. Continuam na mesma posição, ele deitado no peito do médico, sendo abraçado... quem sabe até mesmo sendo protegido pelo braço do outro.

"_Protegido? Francamente, de tudo que podia acontecer esta foi a maior besteira que poderia acontecer! Merlin... o que foi que eu fiz?"_

Bem devagar, começa a tentar se levantar. Primeiro afasta o braço de sua cintura e consegue se erguer sem, contudo desvencilhar suas pernas. Apoiando um braço no colchão, olha para o rosto de Draco, ele respirava de forma cadenciada, e exibia no pescoço, bem perto da orelha direita uma pequena marca azul, em forma de gota.

"_Lugar estranho para fazer uma tatuagem..."_

Então, ele leva a mão em direção a esta marca, lentamente começa a acariciar o pescoço de Draco, e ao tocar a pequena gota, sente um arrepio pelo corpo todo nesse momento, parecido com uma pequena descarga elétrica, afasta a mão no mesmo instante.

Deita no travesseiro ao lado e fecha os olhos por um instante.

Ao sentir a falta do calor no seu peito, Draco se mexe, ainda dormindo e se vira para a direção em que Harry estava deitado, ao observá-lo, o jovem bruxo percebe que ele está prestes a acordar pela mudança no ritmo de sua respiração. E em poucos instantes ele abre os olhos.

- Hummm... que delícia acordar com você aqui...

Harry não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso que e formou em seus lábios. Inclina-se e da um selinho em seu companheiro.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sinceramente ainda não sei, foram tantas coisas que aconteceram nesses últimos dois dias que parece filme. – responde olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu sinto muito pela bagunça que fiz em sua vida. Juro que não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Não se preocupe, eu sobrevivo. – ao olhar pela janela, percebe que a noite se inicia – Nossa, eu não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome! Por que não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo algo para comermos, que tal?

- Eu acho que posso resolver isso. – responde Harry fazendo um movimento com as mãos. Nesse instante aparece uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas, salgados, frutas e suco.

- Uau! Isso é incrível! Bom... já que a comida está aqui... só nos resta o banho.

Harry não pode evitar que suas bochechas ficassem vermelhas, fazendo com que Draco soltasse uma gargalhada pela situação.

- Pode ir na frente... eu espero você.

Ele não sabia porque tinha reagido de forma tão ... estúpida, depois de tudo que fizeram, mas não disse nada. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao boxe. A água estava quente e forte, fechou os olhos e molhou o corpo procurando parar de pensar no loiro que estava na cama ao lado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Draco se levantou logo que ouviu a ducha sendo ligada, entrou no banheiro e silenciosamente abriu a porta do boxe. Harry estava de olhos fechados recebendo a ducha diretamente em sua cabeça, por isso não tinha ouvido nada quando entrou. Ao observar o corpo do rapaz, não pode evitar um desejo profundo de possuí-lo naquele instante.

Empurrou Harry contra a parede, e começou uma massagem vigorosa em seu membro. O garoto pego de surpresa, ao sentir o toque do outro, apenas deixou ser tomado daquela forma.

- Você... Você disse...

- Eu disse o que Harry? – questionou Draco movimentando a mão com mais rapidez.

- Disse... que... ia... – Harry não sabia mais como estava aguentando ficar de pé naquele momento, seus pensamentos estavam perdidos na onda de prazer que estava sentindo – Você ia me ... es... esperar...

-Mas eu esperei... – respondeu com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido – e continuo esperando. Você me quer?

Nesse instante, Draco começa a empurrar seu corpo, fazendo com que Harry abrisse um pouco as pernas. Colocando-se entre elas, ele apóia a perna esquerda do rapaz na sua e, por ser um pouco mais alto, consegue exatamente o que queria, vendo a bunda de Harry um pouco empinada, por conta da posição que forçava o garoto a ficar, enfiou um dedo lentamente, sentindo uma onda de prazer indescritível.

-Ahhhh... – Foi o único som que conseguiu emitir ao sentir um segundo dedo invadindo seu corpo.

- Harry... faz aquele truque. – pediu Draco louco para enfiar outra coisa que não fosse seus dedos.

- Truque...? - repetiu com os pensamentos lentos diante de tanto prazer.

- Eu quero entrar, se prepara para mim! – ordenou utilizando agora um terceiro dedo. Sentiu no mesmo instante os dedos gelados cobertos com um tipo de gel.

Sem esperar por mais nada, enfiou seu pênis em Harry, bem devagar, saindo e entrando... entrando e saindo até que o outro implorasse por mais. Fato que não demorou muito a acontecer. Então ele mexeu a mão com mais vigor. Sentiu quando a respiração de seu amante se alterou e em poucos minutos, sua mão sentiu uma pulsação diferente.

- Draco... eu...

- Você nada! Apenas eu! - Respondeu o médico parando sua mão e segurando bem na cabeça do pênis de Harry impedindo o garoto de gozar.

- Hã?!

Harry já ia gozar quando sentiu que a mão, fonte de tanto prazer agora o aprisionava. Ele estava perdido diante de tantas sensações que não pode evitar um gemido de prazer quando sentiu Draco penetrando seu corpo de uma forma totalmente diferente do que fazia antes. Ele veio forte, indo até o fundo, tocando um ponto que o enlouquecia, gemeu de prazer e arqueou ainda mais o corpo para que pudesse ser totalmente preenchido.

Com estocadas fortes e ritmadas sentia dificuldade em manter a própria respiração, e mesmo sem nenhuma manipulação, apenas com os movimentos de Draco, Harry gozou. Draco sentiu quando começou a ser apertado de uma forma diferente e deixou-se levar, sem pensar em nada, apenas no movimento que fazia, esperando a liberação de toda energia que tinha em seu corpo.

Harry sentiu quando o loiro explodiu de prazer, seu corpo compartilhou essa energia e sem conseguir processar nenhum pensamento, sentiu-se esgotado, se não fosse por seu companheiro que o segurava com força, com certeza já estaria no chão.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, Draco percebeu que o jovem estava esgotado, foi uma experiência muito intensa, ele próprio tentava restabelecer sua respiração apoiando na cabeça nas costas do moreno. Deixando a água lavar seus corpos, ambos ficaram em silêncio apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro.

Draco então fechou a torneira e segurou o pequeno em seus braços. Harry apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e deixou-se levar de volta para a cama. Ali foi colocado com muita delicadeza, sentiu quando o cobertor embrulhou seu corpo nu, e também um beijo suave que foi depositado em sua testa. Adormeceu sendo embalado pela respiração do loiro que novamente o protegia com um forte abraço.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Mesmo estando um pouco cansado não dormiu, ficou ali acalentando o sono do jovem que havia virado sua vida de ponta cabeça. Tinha percebido que não havia nenhuma marca de ferimento em seu corpo, incrível pensar que a magia curava... tantas coisas ainda ele precisava conhecer.

Sentiu um suspiro profundo do jovem adormecido em seu peito. E pela primeira vez, disse algo que nunca havia pronunciado.

- Eu te amo Harry. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, sabia o jovem não o ouvira, e isso deixou seu coração pesado.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Depois de pouco mais de uma hora Harry acordou. Juntos comeram o lanche que havia sido preparado. Não conversavam, apenas trocavam olhares e pequenos sorrisos.

Juntos resolveram descer o organizar a louça utilizada mas, ao terminar os degraus da escada, Draco ficou paralisado quando entrou na sala onde havia sido torturado.

- Draco... esta tudo bem... eles já foram embora.

- Eu... me desculpe... é que...

Ao ficar de frente para o loiro, percebe seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu ... a Husty... ela...

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, Harry sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele havia enfrentado uma situação muito perigosa, sem contar o fato de descobrir um mundo cheio de magia. Estavam abraçados quando sentiu Draco respirar fundo.

- Eu estou, ou vou ficar bem não se preocupe. – disse dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Harry ficou surpreso com o auto controle do médico, e o seguiu silenciosamente. Observando um relógio que havia no local, percebeu que já eram 4 horas da manhã, logo estaria amanhecendo.

- Draco eu... eu preciso falar sobre o que aconteceu aqui.

- Eu sei Harry, foi tudo muito absurdo... Quando minha mãe souber disso, ela...

- NÃO! – interrompeu antes de o outro terminar a frase – ninguém pode saber o que houve! Me desculpe.

- Oh... eu sinto muito. Claro eu não conto para ninguém...

Sem saber por que, sentiu que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Olhou diretamente para Harry, esperando por alguma explicação. Percebeu que o moreno evitava qualquer contato visual.

- Harry... o que vai acontecer com a gente?

Nesse instante o moreno sentiu seu mundo ruir, voltou a olhar para o homem que havia conquistado seu corpo e coração e sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Não vai existir "a gente" Draco... não poderemos ficar juntos!

- Como não? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – disse começando a alterar a voz – E eu não estou falando daquela mulher louca atrás de você, nem das 5... 6 pessoas que matei para ajudá-lo, eu estou falando de nós, naquele quarto, naquela cama!

- Draco me escuta, é melhor assim.

- O que é melhor? Eu me entreguei para você! Você sentiu! – disse sem acreditar que o jovem sumiria de sua vida. – Você também... ou foi só mais um passatempo para você?

- Não! Claro que não... eu me apaixonei por você.

- Então? Como não poderemos ficar juntos?

- Eu... eu tenho muitos inimigos sabe...

- Mas podemos enfrentar tudo isso juntos! – insistiu o loiro.

Percebendo que não poderia encontrar nenhum argumento que justificasse a separação, Harry mentalizou um feitiço.

- Eu não vou esquecer você... – continuava o médico, quando foi invadido por uma sensação de sonolência, segurou no balcão quando se sentiu tonto e olhou assustado para Harry – O que está acontecendo? O que você está... fazendo comigo? Harry... Não faça isso... não me tire da sua vida...

Harry teve tempo de segurar o loiro antes que ele caísse no chão, fazendo força para manter os olhos abertos, ainda segurou o rosto do jovem.

- Eu não vou esquecer você ...– disse em um sussurro e logo adormeceu.

Harry chorou, chorou de tristeza por não poder ficar com a única pessoa que o completava, chorou de raiva por não ser forte o suficiente para proteger seu amor, chorou porque ELE é quem não esqueceria e sofreria por este amor.

- Eu te amo Draco... – disse em meio a lágrimas enquanto pegava o loiro e o levava de volta para a escada, deitando-o delicadamente no chão.

Beijou seus lábios, acariciou seus cabelos pela última vez quando ouviu ao longe sons de sirene.

- Obliviate.

Voltou para a cozinha, e viu pela janela a casa da frente em chamas. Ao levantar a mão, fez com que ela explodisse, e em seguida rompeu o encanamento subterrâneo de gás que era ligado à casa de Draco. Abriu o registro do gás, havia apenas o suficiente para um pequeno incêndio, nada que colocasse sua vida em risco.

Fechou os olhos e aparatou.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

Com a chuva parando, logo o sistema de drenagem das estradas funcionou, deixando-as em condições de tráfego. Na cidadezinha afastada, no sul da França, um telefonema anônimo informava um incêndio nas vizinhanças, e o corpo de bombeiros, polícia e ambulância seguiram para atender a ocorrência.

Os bombeiros logo perceberam uma casa totalmente destruída e outra que estava sendo tomada pelas chamas, não sabiam se havia alguém dentro, pois eram casas utilizadas apenas em curtos períodos. Mas o som de latidos os fez seguirem para a casa certa.

No alto da escada encontraram um jovem desacordado, provavelmente por causa da fumaça não havia conseguido chegar à saída. Tentaram encontrar o cachorro que havia latido, mas não ouviram mais nada, provavelmente o pobre animal havia sucumbido em meio às chamas.

Já era quase meio-dia quando finalmente o fogo foi controlado. E no hospital da cidade de Cahors o Dr. Draco Malfoy abria os olhos.

################## ####################### ################# ################## ####################### #################

FIMMMMMM...

;) gentem ameeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii escrever...

Foi minha primeira vez como disse antes e, apesar de muitas dúvidas nas cenas dos dois, acho que consegui alcançar um resultado bom.

Quanto ao final... hehehehehe

Fui malvada né? Mas...

Antes que maldições imperdoáveis cheguem via e-mail... temos uma surpresa:

"Eu não vou esquecer você"

viu só? Não vai ser tão longa quanto esta eu acho... mas vamos ver como Harrizito vai enfrentar a lacuna que o loiro deixou em sua vida!

BJS!


	8. Chapter 8

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS...**

Pessoal, primeiro quero me desculpar por ficar tanto tempo enrolando em postar os capítulos, realmente... demorei mais do que esperava... sinto muito!

;)

Agradeço novamente a todo que leram e postaram me incentivando a continuar! Um beijo para:

**Rachel Anderson Hummel**** - ****TahSlytherin**** - ****Sandra Longbottom**** – ****Del - **** - ****AB Feta**** - ****Guest - ****Jessy Potter 2209**** - ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**** - ****Mila Pink**** - ****Allie B. Malfoy**** - ****Debora Isaacs**** - ****Mtulipa**** - ****Jessy Potter 2209**** - ****Leo Shakti**** - ****0smo0**** - ****Fabianadat**** - ****Rafaella Potter Malfoy**** - ****Allie B. Malfoy**** - ****Bia Elric**** - ****Maga do 4**** - ****Dandi- Winchester**** - ****Drix Potter Malfoy**** - ****Bet97**** - ****Rexplosion**** - ****Junadashi**** - ****A.B. **** - ****Karool Evans Malfoy**** - ****Monica Dias**** - ****Isis89**** - ****Yo mismo**** - ****J. P. Malfoy**** - ****Karool Evans Malfoy**** - ****A.B. **** - ****AnnFelton**** - ****Cin Infante**** - ****tsuzuki yami**** - ****Nicky Evans**** - ****Simon de Escorpiao**


End file.
